A Guide To Self Hatred
"Nothing special... Subscribe, because everything is meaningless." - AGTSH Intro A Guide To Self Hatred is an YouTube commentator who doesn't particularly adhere to political, religious or philosophical ideologies apart from the normie (maybe Rick & Morty inspired) pseudo-nihilism, although the entirety of the channel looks more like a meme rather than his real thoughts and opinions. With a general idea that the world is bad and if you're not satisfied you may join the club, he rants about society on short videos using a text-to-speech program probably out of fear of using his voice, or maybe he just doesn't have a mic. In short videos, he questions the most basic notions of happiness, romance, friendship and basic human interaction dropping truth bombs (not very intellectually challenging ones, mind you) and spewing harsh criticism towards mankind with self deprecating bad jokes, stock footage as background and a chill piano tune. The Content Supposedly his videos are intended to help you turn your depression into motivation, but it just fuels the anger of 4chan manlets and soyboys. That being said, at least he cuts it to the chase with only one video barely breaking the 10 minutes mark, and he doesn't use Leafy-induced gameplay footage or obnoxious anime characters. The commentary is raw and objective (as objective as personal opinions can get) and it's always negative, so we don't need to expect him to make a video about anything that he likes any time soon. Something pleasing about his videos is that they're extremely relatable, because he doesn't talk about anything deep really, just about bullying, romance, motivation and honesty. The noticeable lack of smarmy pseudo-intellectual prepotent drama makes the content a lot less stale than what we're used to from the commentary community. He makes it abundantly clear throughout his videos that he thinks (or knows) his own content is shit and his opinions are (in his own words "shitty") shallow. Visually all the videos are black and white and the only thing helping to break the monotone text-to-speech program is a very pleasant piano tune. From footage of night life, people walking around or popular media, it sometimes looks as if he wants to put anything there just to make the video easier to watch. The Person We don't have a clue of his name, appearance, voice or any indication that would help us know more about his personally. We can guess however that he probably has a job or goes to college, because his videos look very rushed, so he should be at the very least 20 years old and from the subjects (friendzone, Incels, cuckery) he's certainly a guy. It's hard to say whether he's playing a character or giving his actual opinions, that's something his fans ask constantly on his videos and he usually says it's a mix of both, so that shouldn't give us much of a clue, but he certainly seems to be in a bad place in his life. Perhaps the videos are his way to deal with his problems, or perhaps i'm looking too deeply into this. People He Commentated On * Anna Akana * Boogie 2988